Polaris
, performed by , is the seventh ending of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime. It ran from 76 up to 87 until it is replaced by Tsuyogari LOSER. Lyrics Rōmaji Dare ga tomerareru toiu no Kokoro ga sakenda koe o Ā　ima sugu ni tsutaenakutcha Ikenai ki ga shita ndayo Sekai wa nazedaka shirankao Boku wa itsumo karamawari Ā　deai no kazu wa hitotsu de yoi. Kimi ga soko ni i sae sureba ī. Doko ni iku ni mo samayotte Machigau bakari no hibida Ā　boku wa umaku yareru kana Mata naki-sō ni natta yo "Kitto anata wa daijōbu" "Totemo tsuyoi hitodakara" Sono kotoba no oku de warau kao Itsumo sukuwa rete ita no Nan oku-tōri no saibō de Han'nō shita ano hi no kimi datte Kono mune ni kizamareta itami wa Sōzō nante shitemashita ka Kore hodo kurikaeshita kanjō de Ittai nani o kotaetara ī? Kore dake tsumikasaneta toshitsuki de Ittai nani o utaeba ī? Wasure rareru hazu mo naikedo Kimi no koe o kikasete hoshikute Nakijakureru basho o mitsukete Sakende shimaitai dake Hitori kiri demo tsuzuku sei Yume no owari o tsugeru koe Dare mo inai michi o ike Dare mo tome rareyashinai yo Mata ippo ashi o fumidashite Anata wa totemo tsuyoi hito Dare mo inai michi o ike Dare mo inai michi o ike Kanji 誰が止められるというの 心が叫んだ声を ああ　今すぐに伝えなくっちゃ いけない気がしたんだよ 世界はなぜだか知らん顔 僕はいつも空回り ああ　出会いの数は1つで良い。 君がそこにいさえすればいい。 何処に行くにも彷徨って 間違うばかりの日々だ ああ　僕はうまくやれるかな また泣きそうになったよ 「きっとあなたは大丈夫」 「とても強い人だから」 その言葉の奥で笑う顔 いつも救われていたの 何億通りの細胞で 反応したあの日の君だって この胸に刻まれた痛みは 想像なんてしてましたか これほど繰り返した感情で 一体何を答えたらいい？ これだけ積み重ねた年月で 一体何を歌えばいい？ 忘れられるはずもないけど 君の声を闻かせてほしくて 泣きじゃくれる場所を見つけて 叫んでしまいたいだけ ひとりきりでも続く生 夢の終わりを告げる声 誰も居ない道を行け 誰も止められやしないよ また一歩足を踏み出して あなたはとても強い人 誰も居ない道を行け 誰も居ない道を行け English Who are you saying there is Who's able to stop the shouting of my heart Aah I felt like I had to convey This feeling right this moment For some reason the world has an unrecognisable face I am always getting nowhere Aah it's fine to just have a single meeting. It will be as long as you are there for me. No matter where I go I'm just wandering around My days are just full of mistakes Aah I wonder if I will be able to do well And I became to well up again "You will definitely be fine" "Because you are a very strong person" The smiling face behind those words Have always been saving me Even you who reacted Through your billions of cells that day Did you imagine The pain that is etched into my chest The feelings that have been repeated so many times What in the world am I supposed to answer with? All these years that have been accumulated What in the world am I supposed to sing? There is no way I would be able to forget But I want to listen to your voice I found a place where I can sob And I just want to scream out Even alone life will continue The voice that announces the end of the dream Going to a path with no one there No one will be there to stop you Taking one more step forward once again You are a very strong person Going to a path with no one there Going to a path with no one there Rōmaji (Full Version) Dare ga tomerareru to iu no kokoro ga sakenda koe wo Aa ima sugu ni tsutaenakuccha ikenai ki ga shitan da yo Sekai wa naze da ka shiran kao boku wa itsumo karamawari Aa deai no kazu wa hitotsu de ii kimi ga soko ni i sae sureba ii. Doko ni yuku ni mo samayotte machigau bakari no hibi da Aa boku wa umaku yareru ka na mata nakisou ni natta yo “Kitto anata wa daijoubu” “Totemo tsuyoi hito dakara” Sono kotoba no oku de warau kao itsumo sukuwareteita no Nanoku toori no saibou de hannou shita ano hi no kimi datte Kono mune ni kizamareta itami wa souzou nante shitemashita ka Kore hodo kurikaeshita kanjou de ittai nani wo kotaetara ii? Kore dake tsumikasaneta toshitsuki de ittai nani wo utaeba ii? Wasurerareru hazu mo nai kedo kimi no koe wo kikasete hoshikute Naki ja kureru basho wo mitsukete sakende shimaitai dake Hitorikiri demo tsuzuku sei yume no owari wo tsugeru koe Daremo inai michi wo yuke daremo tomerare ya shinai yo Mata ippo ashi wo fumidashite anata wa totemo tsuyoi hito Daremo inai michi wo yuke daremo inai michi wo yuke Dore dake namida wo nagashite akenai yoru wo sugoshitarou Sono subete no yoru ni imi wa aru, sou shinjite yamanain da yo Kitto anata wa daijoubu dare yori “hitori” wo shitteru Kono kotoba no imi sura koete sa, totemo tsuyoi hito dakara Nanzen nanmankai kurikaeshita jimon jitou no hate wa dou da “Kodoku da to ka yowasa da to ka, atashi igai no daremo wakaru hazu ga nai.” Hakidame no naka, hikaru houseki no sono mata kage ni uzukumatte Demo, ittai atashi wa dare nan da tte sakeberu hodo yowaku mo nakute Iroasenu hokori wo shireta no wa dare demo naku, anata no sei de Boku wa dore dake nani wo ataeru koto ga dekiteita no deshou ka Kono mune ni tomotta hitokakera no akari no imi wo ima iu yo Kido airaku subete ga boku no yuzurenai hikari datte koto Doko ni demo yukeru hazu da sono hikari ni shitagatte Nanimo iwazu tomo kitto kimi wa shitteiru hazu darou Sono ippo, ashi wo fumidashita anata wa totemo tsuyoi hito Daremo inai michi wo yuke daremo inai michi wo yuke Utagau koto bakari oboeta bokura ga tatsu mirai de Koe wo karashite sakebitai, sakebitai to Yume wo utau koto sura wasureteita keredo Ima, dou shiyou mo naku, tsutaetai Wasurerareru hazu mo nai darou kimi no koe ga ima mo kikoeru Nakiwarai odoriutau mirai no mukougawa made yukou Hitorikiri no kono michi mo samenai yume no yukusaki mo Daremo shiranu asu e yuke daremo tomerare ya shinai yo Mata ippo ashi wo fumidashite anata wa totemo tsuyoi kara Daremo inai michi wo yukeru daremo inai michi wo yukeru Kanji (Full Version) 誰が止められるというの　心が叫んだ声を ああ　今すぐに伝えなくっちゃいけない気がしたんだよ 世界はなぜだか知らん顔　僕はいつも空回り ああ　出会いの数は1つで良い 君がそこにいさえすればいい。 何処に行くにも彷徨って間違うばかりの日々だ ああ　僕はうまくやれるかな　また泣きそうになったよ 「きっとあなたは大丈夫」 「とても強い人だから」 その言葉の奥で笑う顔　いつも救われていたの 何億通りの細胞で反応したあの日の君だって この胸に刻まれた痛みは想像なんてしてましたか これほど繰り返した感情で一体何を答えたらいい？ これだけ積み重ねた年月で一体何を歌えばいい？ 忘れられるはずもないけど　君の声を聞かせてほしくて 泣きじゃくれる場所を見つけて叫んでしまいたいだけ ひとりきりでも続く生　夢の終わりを告げる声 誰も居ない道を行け　誰も止められやしないよ また一歩足を踏み出して　あなたはとても強い人 誰も居ない道を行け　誰も居ない道を行け どれだけ涙を流して　明けない夜を過ごしたろう そのすべての夜に意味はある、 そう信じてやまないんだよ きっとあなたは大丈夫　誰より「ひとり」を知ってる この言葉の意味すら超えてさ、とても強い人だから 何千何万回繰り返した自問自答の果てはどうだ 「孤独だとか弱さだとか、あたし以外の誰もわかるはずがない。」 掃き溜めの中、光る宝石のそのまた影にうずくまって でも、一体あたしは誰なんだって叫べるほど弱くもなくて 色褪せぬ誇りを知れたのは誰でもなく、あなたのせいで 僕はどれだけ何を与えることができていたのでしょうか この胸に灯った一欠けらの 明りの意味を今言うよ 喜怒哀楽すべてが僕の譲れない光だってこと 何処にでも行けるはずだ　その光に従って 何も言わずともきっと　君は知っているはずだろう その一歩、足を踏み出したあなたはとても強い人 誰も居ない道を行け　誰も居ない道を行け 疑うことばかり覚えた僕らが立つ未来で 声を枯らして叫びたい、叫びたいと 夢を歌うことすら忘れていたけれど 今、どうしようもなく、伝えたい 忘れられるはずもないだろう君の声が今も聞こえる 泣き笑い踊り歌う未来の向こう側まで行こう ひとりきりのこの道も　覚めない夢の行く先も 誰も知らぬ明日へ行け　誰も止められやしないよ また一歩足を踏み出して あなたはとても強いから 誰も居ない道を行ける 誰も居ない道を行ける Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Mitsuki * Boruto Uzumaki * Shinki * Sarada Uchiha * Shikadai Nara * Iwabee Yuino * Inojin Yamanaka * Chōchō Akimichi * Kiba Inuzuka Category:Songs